Multidisciplinary training programs to prepare the next generation of pediatric cancer epidemiology and control researchers are urgently needed. We propose to establish a cross-institutional training program to address this underdeveloped area and provide future physician scientists the training opportunities required to develop their careers in pediatric oncology and childhood cancer epidemiologists. This training program will be under the umbrella of the Childhood Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention Center (CCEPC), a unique collaborative effort between Baylor College of Medicine/Texas Children's Hospital and The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC). The unique faculty strengths of these two neighbor institutions include pediatric oncology, molecular epidemiology, genomics, survivorship research, childhood obesity, statistics, and pharmacology, in the outstanding environment of the Texas Medical Center in Houston, provide the ideal setting for this training program. Our overall goal is to establish a multidisciplinary curriculum-driven training and career development program in Pediatric Cancer Epidemiology and Control (PCEC). We propose the following specific aims: 1. Recruit well qualified post-doctoral fellows (Ph.D.), and pediatric oncology clinical fellows (M.D. or M.D./Ph.D.) to receive specific mentored training (didactic and research experiences) in childhood cancer epidemiology and cancer prevention in a multi-disciplinary setting. We will also have a specific focus on recruiting quality minority applicants. 2. Develop a multidisciplinary curriculum that will provide a strong foundation in epidemiology, genetics, cancer biology, survivorship research, and cancer control. 3. Provide rich mentored research experiences for post-doctoral and clinical fellows. 4. Incorporate program evaluation and long-term tracking of trainees to assess efficacy of this training and career development program. 5. Provide career development mini-courses, seminars, and experiential activities for post-doctoral and clinical fellows to facilitate their transition from fellow to early-stage faculty member. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose to establish a cross-institutional training program to prepare the next generation of pediatric cancer epidemiology and control researchers. The unique faculty strengths of these two neighbor institutions include pediatric oncology, molecular epidemiology, genomics, survivorship research, childhood obesity, statistics, and pharmacology, in the outstanding environment of the Texas Medical Center in Houston. This program will address the need and provide future physician scientists the training opportunities required to develop their careers in pediatric oncology and childhood cancer epidemiology and control.